A Modest Proposal
by E.E.Cummingz
Summary: Kurt wants to try something new. Brief solo!Kurt, riding, a little dirty talk thrown in there.


The truth was Kurt loved getting filled to the brim. And Blaine was completely able to satisfy his needs. But the old missionary to doggy-style, then back to missionary routine was getting a bit dull. He felt like he wasn't getting the full effect of what Blaine had to offer, if you catch his drift. That's not saying he didn't get off every time because _oh yes, _he got off. Sometimes multiple times per session. But about a week ago Kurt had gotten this idea in his head and things just weren't the same.

You see, he had been perusing the internet one night when it was too late to call Blaine. Blaine had been wearing these _really _tight pants at school and Kurt had basically stared at his crotch the entire day. Needless to say, instead of paying attention to how to conjugate into the subjunctive, he had been dreaming about Blaine during French class, growing half-hard in his jeans. His heart jumped when his teacher called his name, praying that she didn't need him to come to the board and giving a hurried answer, red-faced just knowing about the positions he had been thinking of putting Blaine in just seconds before.

He had texted Blaine to hang out after school to work out some of his frustrations, but Blaine was busy that afternoon. So Kurt was looking through _those sites, _which he wasn't used to doing now that he had a boyfriend, when he stumbled across a video of a nice-looking brunette and a skinny blonde. Kurt settled in, leaning back and unbuttoning his pants as the video started in what he would assume was a normal way. There was kissing, then touching, then mutual blow jobs. Slightly ashamed at what he was doing, but having been hard all day, he sat back and watched, hands skimming his bare chest reflecting the light flickering from his computer screen in the dark room. He rubbed a few fingers over his nipple, resulting in shivers down his spine and the escape of a light sigh. He moved his hand down, following the trail of light-colored hair descending his torso. He rubbed lightly over his hard-on, bucking up into his own touch and biting back a moan as the blonde took the brunette all the way down, deep-throating him while the other fucked his mouth. _Yeah, maybe porn wasn't so bad. _If he squinted his eyes, the brunette even kind of looked like Blaine. He had his endearingly large eye brows and signature curls that Blaine was always trying to hide with mounds of gel.Kurt loved to drag his fingers through Blaine's soft curls when Blaine went down on him and _oh_, that's a good thought. Kurt couldn't wait anymore. Sick of teasing himself, he pulled down his pants, underwear sliding with them, and took his length in his hands, closing his eyes and giving a few rough pulls before reaching for the lube. When he opened his eyes, though, the video caught his attention again. The blonde was riding the brunette, screaming out as he rocked his hips in an almost mesmerizing manner. Kurt couldn't look away. The blonde looked like he was having the best time of his life as he bounced up and down– although that was what he was paid to do – and the brunette was rocking up to meet him, eyes closed tight in pleasure.

Riding. Why hadn't Kurt ever thought of that? He quickened the pace, about to finish at an alarmingly fast rate because of how long he had been hard and the incredible sight of the blonde's thighs flexing and hips rocking. As soon as the blonde spilled over into his own hand and onto the brunette's chest, Kurt was coming too with a small whine and a rush of electricity through his body.

That was about a week ago, and the sex ever since hadn't been the same. Each time he was too busy working up the courage to tell Blaine what he wanted to pay attention to the act. Or he was trying to find a way to maneuver his way up there, so neither of them even had to talk about it. But even after all of this time, Kurt still wasn't comfortable expressing his fantasies in bed, even in the midst of having sex, one of the most open experiences of his life. But after watching that same video about four times, he decided it was time to ask.

Blaine was going to come over after dinner to "study." Kurt was nervous, changing his outfit three times and redoing his hair at least eight. He checked the mirror over and over. Why was he so nervous? Blaine had told Kurt about countless fantasies. They had tried shower sex (very difficult when the shower was three feet by three feet and the curtain rod was not the most stable of contraptions), wall sex (incredible), and desk sex (even more incredible). They had done many things that Blaine had wanted to do, and even when Blaine asked, Kurt just shrugged and said he didn't have any ideas. Blaine understood that Kurt would share when he was ready, and didn't push him. And Kurt appreciated it.

So when Blaine showed up and Kurt saw those familiar bright eyes and that cute toothy grin, Kurt knew he was ready to share. They hurried up to his room, Blaine plopping his backpack down onto a chair.

"So what do you-"

"I want to ride you," Kurt exclaimed, then quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. Wow, that was not at all how he had planned this conversation.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine asked, face reddening, thinking he had misheard. He could have sworn his boyfriend just propositioned to _ride him. _

"I…You always tell me what you want to do. And you've asked me before but I wasn't…I didn't…You see, I saw this video and this blond guy was riding this other one and I want to-"

Before Kurt could finish his half-baked sentence, Blaine's mouth was shutting him up with a sloppy kiss. And thank God, because he probably wouldn't have stopped babbling otherwise. A moan escaped Blaine's mouth as he pushed Kurt back onto the bed and fell on top of him.

Blaine kissed across Kurt's jaw then moved to his nibble his ear as his fingers worked Kurt's shirt.

"Fuck, Kurt I didn't think you would ever tell me what you wanted," Blaine whispered as he swiped his hand down and palmed at the bulge in Kurt's pants. Kurt let out a loud, desperate moan, rocking up to meet Blaine's rough touch with his hips. He was so glad that Blaine wasn't freaked out. In fact, according to Blaine's pants, he was almost more excited about this than Kurt. Almost. Blaine continued in a gravelly tone, "Just imaging you watching those videos and touching yourself, oh my God. Did you think about me?"

"Fuck, _yes_, Blaine," Kurt said, half in response to the question, and half in response to Blaine's hand reaching down his pants, under his boxer briefs, and wrapping his hand around Kurt's cock as best as he could.

Blaine groaned in response, whipping off his shirt, and then Kurt's, then taking off his pants as Kurt worked his own. They weren't wasting any time. Kurt felt like he was doing something against the rules, blood coursed through his veins and his hands shook as Blaine repositioned them to lay the correct way on the bed. Erections rubbing together and hands moving everywhere, they rocked together for a couple minutes before Kurt squeaked out an "I'm ready" and Blaine reached for the lube and a condom, rubbing on the lube nice and slow, giving Kurt a show. Blaine slid his hand up and down a couple times, moaning and closing his eyes, laying his head back and rocking his hips slowly into his own tight grasp.

"Fuck, just _stop, _Blaine, I'm going to come just watching you," Kurt breathed, batting Blaine's hand away and maneuvering himself on top of Blaine. He took both of his hands and secured them above Blaine's head before trying to find the perfect placement. Blaine looked beautiful looking up at him, eyes wide with anticipation, muscles gleaming. Kurt gave him a quick kiss before reaching behind, rubbing a little of the lube on his entrance and then finding Blaine's cock, heavy in his hand, and positioning it. He was breathing heavily, incredibly turned on and simultaneously scared out of his mind. What if he tried and Blaine kept falling out or they couldn't find a rhythm or, Lord forbid, he looked fat? _Shut up, shut up. You're about to ride the shit out of your incredibly attractive boyfriend stop thinking about logistics and fuck him. _

So Kurt let his body do what it pleased and eased himself down, and _shit _this felt different. He went slowly, as Blaine closed his eyes and bit his lip. Then, he picked himself back up just a few inches and went down again.

A moan was forced out of him because it had never felt like this before. He had memorized the feeling of Blaine inside of him but now he was hitting different spots and as Kurt went up and down and back and forth he realized he could hit so many more places. Kurt started to get more comfortable with the movement, gaining a rhythm and picking himself up farther, learning the length and how far he could go.

"_Fucking oh my God, baby,"_ Blaine breathed from underneath him, clenching his hands tight onto Kurt's hips and arching his back up. "_You feel so good, Kurt, so fucking good._"

"Nnngh," was all Kurt could respond, his thighs were tensing and there was a bead of sweat travelling from the back of his neck down the contours of his back down to the place where Blaine was sliding in and out and he could barely feel the strain of his muscles or hear the words Blaine was whispering to him. He could only concentrate on hitting all of these spots he had never even felt before.

Suddenly, Blaine started meeting him with sharp thrusts and Kurt screamed out because Blaine had never gone that deep before, he felt eight times bigger than usual. He felt so full, like every thrust hit him in a new, better way. Kurt was completely gone after that, Blaine was bruising his hips and his stomach was clenching as he snapped up mercilessly. Kurt was now just bouncing along, moving back and forth, out of control of his body, mind fogging with complete pleasure. Blaine was hitting _right there _over and over and grunting and Kurt was pretty sure the loud incessant moans were escaping from his mouth but he couldn't be quite sure, sounds seemed distant and reality was far away. If he could just keep hitting right there...

The only sound that was incredibly clear was the sound of Kurt's skin slapping against Blaine's, the best sound Kurt had ever heard, he was pretty sure, and why hadn't they tried this earlier and _shit_, he just realized his nails were digging into Blaine's chest.

Kurt came back to reality for a second to hear the faint sound of Blaine talking, which he loved to do, especially when he was about to come.

"Ride that dick, fuck, Kurt. You're so beautiful and so fucking tight and so good, and _shit_ you look so hot riding me like this, _oh_, baby." Eloquent as ever, Kurt thought through the haze, but his thoughts were dragged away again. He had looked down at Blaine who had a sheen of sweat layering his chest and whose face was screwed up in concentration and in the effort of fucking up into Kurt as hard as he could. Kurt saw his own dick bobbing up and down, slapping wetly against Blaine's stomach, so he took it in his hand, in effect leaning forward a little and crying out because _that _was really good and fuck he was definitely going to come very soon.

Kurt pulled with quick jerks of his hand, staring into Blaine's eyes as he spoke, "Just a little bit harder, baby, please, I need you to _oh my God – _just…just fuck me, please."

So Blaine pushed a little harder and Kurt pulled a little faster and Kurt could feel it happening, his whole body shaking, muscles tensing and a current running from every extremity of his body, meeting at the center and setting off, stars exploding in his eyes as he came, _hard_, onto Blaine's chest and chin and he wanted to cry it felt so good, and he was whimpering since Blaine was still pushing up into him for a few more seconds before succumbing to the pressure and releasing with a groan and a declaration of Kurt's name. Kurt leaned down to kiss him passionately, still in a fog of pleasure and whispering Blaine's name over and over again. That was the only thing he knew how to do at that point.

After they both came down, they lie still naked on the bed, intertwined and covered in sweat.

"That might've been better for me than it was for you," Blaine laughed, voice hoarse.

"God no," Kurt countered. "That was amazing. Thank you for being so supportive."

"It was my pleasure. Literally. Now you know we can try anything you want, you can come to me for anything."

Kurt leaned over and kissed his boyfriend, then settled his head on his shoulder and with a light smile. "What do you think about handcuffs?"


End file.
